


In which Sanga doesn't come back.

by YeetusInfinitus24



Category: Church (Short Film 2019)
Genre: Blood, Dark, Gen, Open Ending, Short, Thanks mom for letting me use her universe, happens on Escape (revamped) universe, now with new 'good' ending, see it as you want, sorry folks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-24
Updated: 2019-07-24
Packaged: 2020-07-19 06:15:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19969366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YeetusInfinitus24/pseuds/YeetusInfinitus24
Summary: It's funny how small mistakes can generate such big consequences...





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> It happens inside the Escape (revamped) universe of Dreamer372! Thanks for letting me use your universe! You and your characters are awesome!

It had started fine.

Sanga and Ashivon were training, they haven't done in quite a while and the small crowd that formed, intseh and humans watching in awe at how well the two flowed in the training. Zariath and Hargens were close to each other, talking about random things and for once just enjoying having nothing to do while Volgen watched the other two train with a neutral face but her tail moving lazily showed how in peace she was. Jamison was also nearby, writing down somethinf like always, always noticing the small details and strategies.

But it all had gone to hell when a small mistake happened.

Sanga dodged his kick and used her staff to attack him, twirling it on her hand and reaching her destiny but he blocked it with his arm, both grinning to each other. It continued like this, Sanga attacked, Ashivon blocked, attacked back and she dodged it. It would stay like this until they would see a fail on their defense or attack but... They didn't notice more and more people coming to see them 'fighting', making bets then...

The cheering began.

Ashivon got distracted at how many people had come to see him and Sanga train, the crowd had gotten bigger and Sanga had finally hit his head with the staff, her grin slowly fading as she too, looked around and saw how familiar that situation was. They were in a ring after all and many people surronded them, intseh and humans alike, cheering either for Sanga but mostly all to Ashivon, be it for fun or simply the adrenalin of the fight afecting them too.

Zariath glanced at the two who had stopped training and his head snapped to Ashivon, who looked a little lost inside his own dark memories.

_"Disgusting how those people are just as monstruous as him... Cheering for blood..." One member said as they walked. Ashivon had his hands tied with those 'holy' handcuffs made by the divine power of the Goddess. They passed all the bodies Ashivon had slaughtered inside the ring, the cheerings of the crowd outside slowly fading as they walked._

_"Agreed." Said Carnius."After all, monsters can understand each other... don't you agree?"_

He started to growl and Sanga tensed up, letting the staff go and getting closer.

"Ash-"

He saw nothing but a faceless opponent in front of him, a figure marked with the damned diamond of a murderer as he turned around and began to attack with all he could. Claws, bites, kicks, horns... it was all or nothing inside the ring and he wouldn't lose his life... he had to escape with Sanga. She had just returned! And was teaching him all kinds of attacks... sometimes he wondered how would he ever confess his love to her... his sanctuary...

"ASHIVON!"

Not now! The voices were familiar and urgent but he had a task to done. Kill the sinner and let himself live another day.

"ASHIVON NO-"

The familiar feeling of blood on his hands were anything but a comfort... He heard the familiar sound of someone falling and would have smiled. One more bitter victory to him and one more earned day to live... 

The fog that was on his mind suddenly dissipated slowly and he blinked confused. The cheering had stopped and his hands had blood in it, he looked to the crowd who some were running away, others with wide eyes and open mouths looking sick and others were walking to behind him.

He turned around but wished he didn't.

"Volgen! Call Doc, Drooden, anyone who can heal Sanga! NOW!" Hargens yelled at Volgen as the other ran away and Hargens had a hand placed firmily against the deep marks of claws on Sanga's neck, blood flowing from it like a waterfall. It wasn't only her neck that was affected. Her arms had more claws scratches and one bite wound on one, her wrist looked broken and Sanga had a painful expression on her face, mouth slightly open gasping for air or in agony and one hand slowly lifting up to Ashivon and she wanted to move her head but damn, her neck- She couldn't move and in a fast pace, a puddle formed around her, making her clothes dirty.

Hargens grabbed Sanga's hand and firmly grasped it. Zariath had his ears low and a broken expression on his face, he knew the truth but Hargens refused to believe it. "Hey, it will be okay alright? It will be okay, you just need to-" No healer was nearby and the castle was a bit far away, they couldn't reach the others.

Hargens's voice was rapidly fading away and Sanga's closed her eyes slowly, as darkness creeped around her vision and a familiar darkness evolved her once again.

_"No more returns this time baby... I'm sorry..."_

_"Mom?"_

* * *

That was the day he destroyed his sanctuary.


	2. Dreams and Reality...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For those who wanted it to be a dream xD also bonus participation of our lovely twins! Cuz I love theem.

"Ash... wake up..." A gentle familiar voice called him and Ashivon bolted awake, sitting up. His heart was a fast mess inside his ribcage and he took deep breaths to calm himself down while his eyes let free his tears that unconsciously came. He was okay, they weren't training... His Sanga was just at his side, look stunning as ever even if she looked like she had just woken up as well and more importantly, _alive._

He stared at her for some seconds, then promptly buried himself on her arms, his safe heaven... He bit his lip and hid his face on her neck, just the place where he had hurt her in the nightmare. Something was telling him to _leave her alone, she doesn't deserve you_ but it only made him grip onto her tighter, like the invisible bad entity would take her away from him.

"Oh Ash... It was just a bad dream... it's okay. I'm here and I'm not leaving..." She whispered near his ear as she caressed his back with her soft but at the same time, harsh hands. Ashivon absolutely loved how his Sanga was... her body, her hair, her warm, her harshness and gentleness all in one mind keeping a perfect balance of human being, her own scars... Ashivon could go on and on about how perfect Sanga was and never get tired. He would never stop being grateful to her for rescuing him and giving him hope when he was at the garden of evil. 

He slowly by slowly calmed down, still hugging her and this time with his eyes closed, taking deep breaths and just... feeling. Feeling the mattress under him and how soft it was, the coldness of the night but being surronded by warm blankets, the feeling of holding something holy to him and being loved instead of feared. Love was a drug he would never get tired of. And once again he wondered... how could Divinity be so bad? In a world full of love and peace (if you looked good enough)... How could they waste their time trying to follow the orders of someone who passed away oh so long ago and even so slowly warp themselves up somehow and mess it up? How could someone doom themselves like that? Perpahs... Divinity like him, would never let go of their past... but at least Ashivon would truly learn with it. And all that pain and misery and loneliness... made him kinder and who he was.

Sanga muttering sweet nothings to him made him feel tired again and sleep be just around the corner, whoever he was still a bit afraid of sleep and dream again. He opened his eyes and broke the hug, letting their foreheads connect while holding hands instead and just feeling happy at seeing Sanga smiling to him, looking somehow proud and happy. 

A quiet chirping sound caught their ears and they glanced at the crib near their bed. Sanga's eyes light up with a smile and she chuckled. "Well it looks like you woke up at a good time..." She joked playfully and Ashivon smiled as well. Sanga got up and walked to the crib, getting one baby at the time and Ashivon purred at the sight of his entire world in front of him.

Like he had said before, the night was a bit cold so Sankavon and Ashiverah were in babies's clothes, their tails moving lazily and their eyes wide awake to the new world surronding them. Sanga gave Sankavon to him while she held Ashiverah, the parents laying down gently while placing the babies on the middle of them but never breaking contact with each other and staying close.

Ashivon purred loudly and heard quiet purrs coming from the twins, Sanga smiling happily at the sight of all of them. She got one of Ashiverah's small hands and kissed it, making him sniff the air and huff a little, while Ashivon held Sankavon against his chest with one arm and he felt her own chest vibrate with purrs while his did the same. 

"You can sleep?" Sanga asked after some time and Ashivon glanced at her.

"I... No." He admitted and sighed. Stupid dreams...

"It's okay, I will stay awake with you then." She smiled and Ashivon of course smiled back. Did he ever mention how much of an angel Sanga was? 

Sankavon was fast asleep against Ashivon's chest, lulled to sleep by his purrs with her back to her mom and sibling while she was buried against Ashivon's side but Ashiverah stayed sturbbonly awake to both parents's amusement. Sanga passed a hand through the baby's hair and he continued purring, she holding him close as well and his little head staying very close to her heart, his half lidded eyes showing he was slowly getting sleepy again and Sanga realized how bad it would if her child just disappeared right in front of her eyes- **No.** She wouldn't ruin her mood by thinking of her past, not right now. This moment was peaceful and lovely, she wouldn't ruin it with her dark thoughts so with that she pushed those thoughts to the back of her mind and just held her son close.

Ashivon remained awake and so did Sanga, while after some time the twins fell asleep, deeply comforted by their parents's love and patience.

"I love you." Ashivon confessed once again, dawn barely peeking at their window, Ash comforted by all his family at his side.

"I love you too Ashfa." Sanga smiled and he continued purring loudly.

If someone asked the definition of peace, he would describe that moment in perfect detail. Sometimes peace is... having your family by your side and knowing everything will be okay in the end, forgiving those who hurt you and you will look back and even through your past might be ugly, you will smile at it. So peace is... when you know the world is not a perfect place but you just know... that you will be ok. 

And Ashivon knew at that moment, as long as he had his family and friends at his side - a flash of Zariath, Hargens, Doc, Volgen, Jamison and all the others passed through his mind - he knew he would be okay.

And just like that... simples things like dreams generated great moments.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry for it being so dark but eh, this wouldn't leave my head until I wrote it down so I decided to share.


End file.
